The Last Waltze
by Bakurasplaymate
Summary: The Village was taken over by an Evil Sorcerer who had frozen the land with ice and snow. Many had tried, but all failed to save the village. Can this small boy melt the Sorcerer's frozen heart and save the vilage from an eternity of snow? SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**BakurasPlayMate: Hey again! Yeah yeah I know, I haven't been updating any of my other stories, but I had an idea! Maybe if I finish a story first, and then update it, everyone would love me more! Huh? Huh? Yeah!**

**Sasuke: You are an idiot…**

**BPM: Shut up Sasuke! You are evil in this story so shut the crap up! **

**Sasuke: Whatever. Well, I'm just going to say it. BPM doesn't own any of the characters, nor does she own the story plot.**

**BPM: Naw. I got the idea off of a fan art. I shall post the link to the fanart when the story is completed!! Basically, look in one of the later chapters and it will be posted. I don't want any spoilers! xD **

**Sasuke: Idiot. **

**BPM: Nah! Well anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Prologue **

The sky was grey and has always been since anyone could remember. The sun never shined, not a cloud could be found as the never-ending winter storm came and released its fury upon the poor, unsuspecting village. The village knew not of the warmth of the sun, the comfort of a spring breeze, nor the wonders of a moonlit night. The townspeople had to make due with the resources given to them to survive the everlasting snowfall that would one day bring their demise. However, it has not always been this way. Once upon a time, there was no snow and everyone could open their doors and greet the sun with great enthusiasm. That is, until the sorcerer came into power. Although the village was vast and rich in resources, it had no army, leaving them all susceptible to attack, and that is exactly what happened.

The sorcerer's name was Sasuke Uchiha, however, no one called him this for it was punishable by death. No. The underlings of the powerful sorcerer were to call him Cerulean. He came without warning and attacked with the rage of a thousand storms. Within three days the village was a vast land of ice and crystals. The sun was hidden behind a blanket of white and was never seen since. Even though the Sorcerer had become triumphant, he had not once left the sanctuary of his castle. Ebony eyes stared out the frosty window of his bedroom onto the village until the darkness had fallen and he grew tired. Walking to the silver four-poster bed, he would lay down in his dressings and stare into the starless night above him. Not once had he smiled.

Over the years, the townspeople had trained their strongest men to go against the snow demon who turned their precious town into a nightmare of frozen horrors. The heroes would make their way through the freezing ice and horrid winds, all the way to the top of the mountain where the castle of the Ice King stood. There, they would challenge the Sorcerer himself to a battle to the death over who would control the land. The Sorcerer would accept and the battle would begin.

Every battle ended with broken hearts as the heroes fell like the snow that covered their land. The bodies were never returned to their loved ones and still the snow fell. The townspeople were starting to lose hope of ever feeling the sun's healthy rays. The Sorcerer knew this day would come and he feasted on it for it was the broken hearts of the villagers that gave him his power.

Gazing into the crystal mirror, the Sorcerer would look into his noir eyes and see a bottomless pit that would never be filled. Then his eyes would fall upon his chest. There, rested a sapphire jewel around a sterling silver chain. It was in this necklace that his power resided. Of course, no one would have figured this out since not a single person had gotten close enough to see such a beautiful trinket nor would he allow anyone to venture so close. So there he stood, facing himself in the wall sized mirror for the rest of his days, that was, until someone would come and challenge him for the rights of the village. When that moment came, he descended from the spiral staircase that lead from his room to the main hall and into the throne room. There, he met his new opponent, though this time, he wasn't what the Sorcerer had expected.

**BPM: Short, sweet, and to the point. I like where this is going. **

**Sasuke: Shut up. You make me more emo than I already am!**

**BPM. Aw well, it makes you sexy!**

**Sasuke: Cerulean… What the hell is Cerulean?**

**BPM: It's a Crayola Crayon color! My favorite to be exact. Seriously people! Go look in your brother or sister's crayon box. It's a very pretty blue! Well, this concludes my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The First Meeting

**BPM: OMG!! Second chapter!! Awesome!! I wonder what happens? **

**Sasuke: Do you just make this up as you go along?**

**BPM: Oh yeah! Why would I do it any other way?**

**Sasuke: You suck. Anyway, she doesn't own anything so don't ask.**

**BPM: Oh yeah! But I do rock so that counts for something!**

**Sasuke: Whatever…**

**The First Meeting**

_In one of the cottages off to the side of the marketplace that had long grown out of business, lived a family of simple people who just wanted to keep the peace. The family never wanted to start a battle nor resort to violence to solve a conflict. The parents of said family had kept these morals strong for years and once they had children, had taught their children these same morals. In doing so, the parents had hoped that they would be able to keep their small family safe and neither of the children would go and fight the Sorcerer. For a number of years, the plan had worked and neither of the two children had ever asked to go off and train to take down the Ice Wizard. This brought great joy until the younger of the two boys had turned sixteen. _

_The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. His family had dubbed him the sunshine child as his eyes reminded them of the summer's sky and his hair was as bright as the sun. The always-optimistic child had a smile that would brighten up the worst of days and would calm the worst of storms. At least, that's what it was like inside the small cottage. However, one day, the small boy had told his parent's something that would darken their hearts worse than any of the Sorcerer's storms could._

_"Mother, Father. I do not understand why we must train our people in the arts of war to save our humble village from the Ice Sorcerer."_

_"Well, my dear. Not everyone believes that a dispute can be settled in peaceful ways. Remember my child, everyone had their own views and opinions." His mother kindly explained to the sixteen year old boy. However, the boy's smile faltered._

_"I believe that it should be so. I believe that the reason the snow falls is because of the Sorcerer's frozen heart. We had never actually seen the Snow King. He is always up inside the castle, depressed and alone. Instead of going up there to fight, maybe we should go up to the Ice Castle to make peace." The boy's smile returned as his parents gave him a affectionate smile._

_"My son," said the father, "even though your proposal sounds tempting enough, there is not one person in this village who would even take the risk of going up the mountain to try and make peace. It is inevitable, my son. The Sorcerer is a colder hearted man and he will massacre whoever gets in his way of power." The blonde boy looked down at the floor as if he was in deep thought. After a minute, he looked up at hi parents with a triumphant smile._

_"Then it shall be me. I will go up to the Ice Castle and melt the Sorcerer's frozen heart. I shall show him that there is more to life than an icy storm. That there is warmth in everyone." His parents looked at him with fear in their eyes. The idea of sending their only remembrance of the summer sky to the greedy claws of the Ice King was unbearable. _

_"My love. Please! I beg of you. Don't go. I cannot bear to see you go to your death this early in your life. You have so much to give." His mother ran and brought him in a loving embrace. The boy, set on saving the village, slowly retreated._

_"Mother. All my live you taught me that with enough care, any conflict could be treated. This will be the one time that I can show it to the entire village. I beg of you mother. Let me try." The Father's head went down, and the Mother started to cry. That night would be the last night that they would ever see their sun again. _

So there the boy stood, in the middle of the enormous castle, in the throne room of the infamous Snow King. There was no denying it, the boy was cold. His clothes where terribly thin and he had no shoes. Shoes in the village were a luxury, and money was something his parents didn't have. Luckily for him, there was a carpet throughout the castle and the throne room so he didn't freeze to the floor. To save himself from the fierce cold in the castle, he decided to distract himself. He looked around the Throne room. Pillars upon pillars surrounded every doorway and framed every picture. Straight forward was the throne, there were stairs leading up to the chair that, from the looks of it, were made entirely of ice. The boy wondered how the Wizard was able to live in these conditions. That was, until he heard the creaking of the enormous doors and powerful footsteps make their way into the room.

He stood tall in fabric made from every shade of blue imaginable. Robes of blues ranging from sapphire to royal blue, splashed with shining silver and small hints a purple flooded the ground around him. The sleeves came down past his wrists, but stopped at his knuckles, which were white, leading to his blue tinted fingers and long sharp nails. A crown of frost haloed his ebony hair, which gave him a god type look. Of course these features appealed to the young boy, but he became deathly worried for the Sorcerer. It was the Sorcerer's face that caught the boy's attention and worry.

The Ice King's face was perfectly chiseled from his cheeks to his chin. Soft looking lips than stayed in a straight line. What worried the young boy was that his lips were blue, and if the young boy wasn't mistaken, there were hints of frost on them as well. The peasant's eyes then moved to the King's eyes and that was when the sunshine child frowned the deepest. Dull. That was the only word that the boy could think to describe the Sorcerer's eyes. A dull black that had an evident emptiness in them. The young boy wondered if maybe he might be the one to fill the emptiness in those eyes, and maybe warm the skin of the beautiful Sorcerer. He only imagined.

The Ice King made his way to the stairs that lead to his throne. Walking up the steps as gracefully as the snow fell to the ground, and finally landing on the frozen throne, he then landed his eyes on the peasant before him.

"Why have you come here, child?" Naruto shivered at the coldness in the Sorcerer's voice. It was deep and held no emotion but hate and anger. He bowed before the King and spoke his part.

"I have come to free my land from your powers." The Sorcerer looked upon the small boy and then to the guards who surrounded the exits. Spears ready and bloodlust in their eyes, they prepared themselves for a quick battle against the innocent boy.

"Then you fate will be that of the other warriors who have journeyed here in hopes to kill me." The Sorcerer raised his hand and was about to snap his elongated fingers until he saw the peasant shake his head.

"That was not my intention, Your Majesty. I do not wish to kill you, nor to I believe it is within anyone's power to do so. No, I will free our land by melting your heart. My love for you will melt your heat and free you from your icy prison and my people in turn." The King's eyes widened. Melt his heart? Ridiculous! He knew nothing of this emotion called love, let alone give up the village for it. But, the Sorcerer had to admit, this boy was different from the others. Every villager had come here with the purest intent on killing him. One person coming here unarmed asking for his heart, was beyond comprehension. Then it was decided.

"Fine then, my child. I shall grant you permission to stay inside my castle. Melt my heart, as you put it. But I shall warn you, one small slip up, and you will not get out of here alive. Understood?" The small boy bowed his head and nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Sorcerer stood from his throne and made his way down the steps. Once down, he took the small boys hand. Naruto gasped. His Sire's hands were frozen beyond belief. He looked up questionably as to why someone with such high statues would grab hold of his hand.

"I shall show you to your room." The boy was forced to follow the enormous strides of the Royal One to another part of the castle. All the while, the boy shivered in the hold of the King. The King, being in the cold so long, didn't notice.

They reached a hallway that stretched out as far as the sky above. The king stopped his strides once they reached an enormous door. The Sorcerer opened it and led Naruto inside. The room was vast and Naruto couldn't believe that this room would be the room he would be staying in.

"As you would have guessed, this is where you will be staying. I look forward to your attempts to save your village. With all said, I bid you farewell and good night." Before the King left, Naruto whipped around and gave his Sire a small hug.

"Thank you, kind Sire." The Sorcerer was perplexed. The boy was touching him in such a way that no other has touched him. He turned around and faced the boy.

"Call me Cerulean. That is what everyone in this castle is to call me. Now that you are living in this palace, you are to do the same."

"Of course, Cerulean. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." When the boy looked up from his bow, the King was gone. After a few glances of looking around, he shut the door and made his way to bed. However, further down the hall, the Sorcerer stood, staring at his reflection in the wall-sized mirror. His eyes, still empty, but there was a hint of something. Curiosity? The Sorcerer was intrigued. Could this boy really change him? He made his way to his four-poster bed and sat down. Who knows what could happen. But now, the boy was living with him now. That means he had full custody of the boy. Tomorrow, he will brand him, making Naruto his.

**BPM: OHHH!! I wonder what he'll do!!!**

**Sasuke: You know darn well what's going to happen. **

**BPM: I know. Some hot yaoi goodness!**

**Sasuke: No! I refuse! **

**BPM: Calm down! Gawd. I suck at writing lemons so I know that wont happen. Sorry yaoi fan girls, if I could write that good, I would write a lot more xD**

**Sasuke: I'm surprised that you don't have a mob coming after you for putting their hopes up. **

**BPM; Shhh. Don't give them ideas… Anyway, reviews people! Much awesome! Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. The First Day

**BPM: Hey!!! Okay, here's chapter three. I'm on a roll people! I updated my other story and then got to the third chapter of this one, all in two days. Who knows? Maybe I can finish this story by like… tomorrow! **

**Sasuke: You have A.P. Economy homework. I don't want to hear another thing from you. **

**BPM: Awww! But I'm doing so well! I can at least get to more chapters by tonight.**

**Sasuke: Now that you said that, you wont do it.**

**BPM: Shut up. **

**Sasuke: Well, as usual, she doesn't own anything.**

**BPM: I own an ipod! Shut up!**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**BPM NAH! Anyway, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**The First Day**

A head of golden hair tossed slightly to the side. He had a feeling that it was time to get up and to get the day started. Sometimes he wondered if he had an alarm clock in his head telling him the precise moment to get up.

The small ray of sunshine opened his eyes and glanced around the room where his captor had placed him. There was a closet to his left, a vanity right next to the doorway, and an enormous window to his left draped with extending white see through curtains. Naruto could tell that the window was open due to the way the curtains were dancing with an invisible force. Also, that invisible force was what awoke the blond in the first place. He brought his knees to his chest and shivered. Why did this palace have to bee so cold? Just as he was pondering, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Said Naruto. The door cracked open ever so slightly and in walked one of the most beautiful people Naruto had ever seen. This person walked into the room with such grace that it seemed as though he had been floating. The person's Black hair fluttered around its marvelous frame and landed on extravagant sea green robes. The person didn't stop until they reached the foot of Naruto's bed.

"Sir." Said the person has they bowed with utmost respect, "His Highness would like me to tell you that your presence is wanted in the main hall. He needs to discuss important matters with you." Naruto looked at the beautiful person and nodded.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me." Naruto got up and started walking to the bedroom door until the messenger stopped him.

"His Highness would also like to you that there are multiple outfits in the closet and he would like you to wear one of them." He turned and made a small blush.

"Oh. Thank you. I didn't think that there would be any here for me." He made his way to the closet and opened the door. Inside were hundreds upon hundreds of royal looking robes and accessories. Naruto stood there, mouth agape. He had never seen so many clothing choices in his life, let alone have the right to wear them. He started walking down the room, glancing at the many fabrics. Funny enough, none of them caught his interest. They were beautiful beyond belief, but there were all cold colors. Blues, purples, and greens as far as the eye could see. Naruto was starting to wonder if there was anything in this castle that had at least one aspect of warmth in it. That is, until he found a golden gleam behind a white robe.

He gravitated his way to the golden glimmer. Moving the white fabric before it, he gently pulled the gold out. This gold fabric was attached to a fiery red fabric. Upon this rouge colored fabric, lay designs of celestial patterns. Blue eyes roamed the robes and he took it off the hanger and made his way back to his room. The messenger was still waiting for him, standing as if frozen to the spot. Naruto came out walked to h is bed, gently laying the outfit down. The messenger moved next to the boy.

"I haven't seen that choice in ages. The last person to wear these was His Majesty's brother." Naruto turned to face the speaker.

"His Highness has a brother?" The speaker nodded.

"Yes, through it was very long ago. The family of the King was very powerful, having fighting experience as well as a bloodline trait. The family was unbeatable. That is, until his majesty's older brother lost his mind. You see, they lived in the Land of Ice. The family believed that it was the cold which made the stronger. It was once said that His Highness' father told him that if one could accept the cold, then one had all the power in the world. His Highness took that o heart and that is why he rules this land."

"But what about his brother?"

"His Majesty's brother wanted nothing to do with the cold. He had longed for the sun's rays that would melt the snow. H longed for it so much that he decided to massacre the entire family in order to bring back the sun. He had almost succeeded until His Highness froze him in a tomb. This robe was the exact thing that Itachi wore before he was put to his icy fate." Naruto took a gulp and looked at the outfit. The robes were so beautiful, he just had to wear them. Maybe if he wore them, and presented love to his Majesty, then maybe Cerulean would accept the sun.

"It seems as though all his brother had was hate. The sun doesn't show an evil side. It shows the warmth of one's heart. That is why Cerulean hates the sun, but I have made it my goal to show him the good it can bring." With that, he started to undress himself from his paper-thin clothes. He turned to his left and saw his reflection in the mirror. He could see how pale he had gotten from the cold and the lack of sun. He didn't have much time left. The messenger on the other hand took the robes off the bed and started to get them ready. Naruto suddenly stopped. This puzzled the messenger.

"What is it sir?"

"Um, I can dress myself. I don't like it when strangers see me." This brought the messenger to a small fit a giggles.

'Do not worry, young sir. I am not one to be afraid of. Here, let me introduce myself. My name is Haku and I am the King's number one servant. I am the one who he trusts the most. You have nothing to fear with me." With that, Haku bowed. Naruto said the name.

"Haku. That is a very pretty name. It suits you too, you are a very petty girl." Haku looked up with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Uh, I'm sorry to correct you, but I am not a girl. I am a boy." Naruto stood there and he felt the heat, if there was any, rise to his cheeks as well.

"Ah! Forgive me. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make such a mistake. Please accept my apology." Haku smiled and waved his hand, dismissing the subject.

"Do not worry, I get it all the time from the other servants here. Now, we need to get you dressed for His Highness."

"Oh! Right, of course." laughed Naruto. Haku took the dressings and placed on Naruto, draping him in red and gold. Haku went back into the closet and came back out holding accessories that matched the rouge fabric. Once Naruto was finished, he stood in front of the mirror, admiring Haku's handy work. Haku put his elbow on Naruto's shoulder and looked into the mirror with him.

"If I didn't know any better," said Haku, "I would say that you were royalty." Naruto blushed as Haku pulled away, laughing.

"Well, Sir. It's time that you get going downstairs. His Highness doesn't like to be kept waiting long." Naruto nodded and walked to the door. Once he reached the handle, he turned to face Haku, blushing softly.

"Um, Haku. Can you show me the way? I'm afraid I don't know where anything is quite yet." The Servant smiled and walked to Naruto, opening the door.

"Personally, I would be shocked if you did. It took me months to remember where everything was. The only thing that any of us needs to know is hr forbidden areas."

"Forbidden areas?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded and lead the blond out of the room.

"Yes. There are two rooms that are off limits to everyone but His Highness. One of which is right down this very hallway." Haku lifted a well-formed hand and pointed to one of the many doors that littered the hallway.

"This room is His Highness' sleeping chamber. No one goes in without his consent. It is a punishable crime, one that isn't to go lightly. One thing you need to know about the king, he is very possessive." Naruto nodded in understanding, still following closely behind Haku. They reached the spiral staircase and started to descend.

"The next room is the last level of the castle. Behind this door is off limits as well." They reached the bottom of the stairs and made a hard right. There stood a solid door that looked as if it had been molded shut. One rally had to look in order to see that it was even there.

"What's behind it?" Naruto asked.

"That's the thing. No one but His Highness knows." Haku walked away from the door as if it were cursed and made his way to the main hall, Naruto following closely.

There in the main hall stood the almighty Sorcerer himself. Still covered in his ocean of blue and silver fabric, he stood staring at the two boys who walked in. Haku stood still and took a great bow.

"The boy you requested, My King." Haku stood and walked out of the hall, leaving Naruto to fend for himself. The sorcerer looked down upon the poor peasant.

"What colors you choose. You must feel out of place wearing rags such as those. Next time I suggest wearing something a bit more fitting." The King snarled. Cerulean knew well whose outfit that was, but he didn't think Naruto knew anything about it.

"My apologies, Cerulean. I did not mean to offend you." Naruto bowed before the Sorcerer. In turn, the royal lifted his head and turned on heal.

"Follow me into the throne room. It is time you know your place in my Kingdom. Now that you live with me, you will become my property. With that said, you will be branded" The King's strides were much longer than Naruto's, so the child had to run to keep up. There was a slight shiver that made its way down Naruto's spine. Branded? The boy didn't know whether to be delighted or petrified. Giant double doors opened by themselves and in the Throne Room they were. The Might King walked up the stairs with grace as Naruto climbed as fast as he could. The king reached his chair and sat down. Naruto stood in front of the Sorcerer, as if waiting for a command.

The Sorcerer turned in his chair to his left. There, in a sapphire studded holder, lay three long sharp icicles. Cerulean lifted his hand and took out one of the three, treating it as if it was a holy object.

"I presume you know what this is." The Sorcerer said as he looked up from the object to Naruto. The peasant nodded his head.

"It's an icicle, My Sire." The King nodded emotionlessly.

"An icicle it may be, but it isn't just an ordinary icicle. Remember my child. Looks can be deceiving. You could say that this is a contradiction." Naruto stood puzzled.

"How so?"

"All frozen objects have the power to freeze or make things cold. This Icicle on the other hand, has the power to burn whatever it touches with my command. Watch." The Sorcerer took the icicle and brought it to his throne, in a moment, the throne's arm started to melt until the Sorcerer took the icicle away. Naruto's eyes stayed fixed upon where the throne was melted, that is, until the throne started to freeze over again.

"Amazing, is it not?" Asked the King. Naruto nodded, feeling small amounts of fear.

"Yes, Cerulean. But what may I ask are you going to do with such a piece?" Cold, black eyes stood transfixed on the blond boy.

"I am going to use this to prove that you are my property and no one else's." Blue eyes shot open, but stood strong. One wrong move could cost him his life. The blond almost jumped in the air when he felt a cold hand rest itself upon his cheek. The Sorcerer stood, holding the blonde's cheek in one hand, and the branding icicle in the other. Cerulean saw the fear in the blonde's eyes and leaned his head down to Naruto's. Blue lips nearly touched pink as the blonde's eyelids became heavy. He tilted his head back as the King moved his lips over the small boy's neck. Cerulean let out a breath of freezing air, which sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Cerulean took his other hand holding the Icicle and lightly brought it down upon Naruto's cheek.

The peasant's eyes open widely as the burning sensation came on his cheek, but it was gone as soon as it came that was, until there was another burning sensation below the mark just made. The blond held back his screams of agony but could not help the tears that fled from his pain-filled eyes. This torture continued four more times until there were three identical marks on both sides of his cheeks.

The boy hiccupped as his tears came down and rolled over his newly made marks, making them burn more. Pain was all the boy felt until a cooling wind found it's way upon the boy's cheeks. He opened his eyes slowly to find the King blowing on the burns, soothing them until the pain was numb. Once Naruto calmed down, the Sorcerer stopped his soothing and pulled back, sitting down upon his throne.

"Those marks will never go away. You will remain here for the rest of your days." Naruto nodded, still with tears and smiled for the King.

"Thank you." Were the two words that the blond had chosen to say. Nevertheless, the King's eyes widened. Thank you? He had never heard such words coming from a villager. What had he done to deserve such words? He had harmed the boy and the boy was thanking him for it. Or was it something else that the boy said thank you for. It was unknown to Cerulean. Instead, he nodded his head.

"Yes. Now, I shall take my leave. You can do as you wish, my only wish is that you don't go where you do not belong. Haku will tell you where." Suddenly, Haku came out of nowhere and made his way next to Naruto.

"Your Majesty." Haku bowed and lead Naruto out of the throne room. The doors shut, leaving the Sorcerer there alone. Back in Naruto's room, the two sat and Haku inspected Naruto's new marks.

"Wow, he did quite a number on you. But I have to admit you look cuter with them. They make you look like a kitten or something." Naruto held up a small hand mirror and looked at his marks. The more Haku mentioned it, the more they did look like whiskers.

"Do you think that's why he did it?" Haku suppressed a howl of laughter.

"Another thing you need to know about the master. He has no emotion. There is a reason for him putting these marks on you, and it's not to make you look cute. They are a sign of ownership so wear them with pride. Also if I ever find a pair of cat ears, I'll let you know." Naruto giggled as Haku smiled. That is until he looked at the clock.

"Oh my! It's getting late. I need to meet Zabuza before it's too late."

"Zabuza?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Zabuza is another of the King's servants. He was here longer than I have and he helped me when I first came. He and I have spent time after time together, and now you could say we are lovers. But please, do not say anything to the King. This castle knows not of such feelings nor does the King understand any of it. Love is foreign to him and only god knows what would happen if he found out." Naruto nodded and gave Haku a giant smile.

"Your secret is safe with me." And with a farewell, Haku made his way from Naruto's room to meet with his Secret lover. Naruto them changed his clothing and made it to his bed. The blond shivered violently and sat back up. He ran to the mirror and gazed at his reflection. His skin was milky white and his lips were turning to a light shade a purple. He put a hesitant hand to his lips and slowly made his way back to bed.

In the room further from his, Cerulean stood in front of his mirror. He gazed at his reflection. His mind wouldn't stop wandering back to the blond child who had come into his life yesterday. And those robes. Out of everything he could have picked, he picked _his _robes. _His _colors. The colors of the sun. It was because of _him _that he hated the sun with such passion. But it suited the boy so well; he couldn't do anything about it. He raised his hand, fisted it, and rammed it into the mirror. And emotionless face turned to anger as he glared into his reflection.

"That boy. What has he done to me to make me feel this way? No matter, it will pass." He made his way to his bed.

Outside a storm raged…

**BPM: Aww! Sasuke's confused! **

**Sasuke: Shut up. **

**Naruto: So that's how I got my whiskers…**

**BPM: Darn skippy! Well anyway, I have some things to say. First! I will soon be doing fanart based on this story and I will post the links in the next chapter. I love fanart, so if anyone wants to send fanart from any of my stories, that would be kick awesome! I do it for some fan arts. My most recent was from the fanfic "To Adore the Hellish". Look it up, and read it! Gaara/Naruto pairing. So awesome! **

**Naruto: I liked that pic. If you want to see, look up BakurasPlayMate on DeviantART and all her works will be there. Who knows, keep looking and you might see her ones from this fic. I can't wait to see.**

**BPM: Good job Naruto. Second! I need your input. Should I make this into a love triangle? Just answer yes or no. I'm not telling you whom the triangle is between, I just want a yes or no. Okay. That's it! I hope you all enjoyed chapter three!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, whatever. **

**BPM: Blah! Anyway, please review! **


	4. The Second Day

**BPM: YES!! Fourth chapter! Thank you! I am on a role!!**

**Sasuke: You still didn't finish you're A.P. Economy homework.**

**BPM: Oh blah! I started it! It's not my fault it's hard and boring. **

**Sasuke: Sure. Anyway, like I always say, she doesn't own anything.**

**BPM: Nope! But I do have warnings. Later in the chapter, there is a little sad shock. No flames on it please! **

**Sasuke: Loser.**

**BPM: SHUT UP!!! Well, enjoy chapter four!**

**The Second Day**

Naruto enjoyed being in the castle and spending his time with the Sorcerer. It was the second day here at the castle and he was going to make the best of it. It all started when he was woken up by Haku.

_"Naruto, it's time to wake up. His highness wants to walk with you around the castle grounds." Naruto opened his eyes slightly. He had a horrible night last night due to his constant shivering. The cold was worse in the palace than it was back with his family. His Family. It was the only thought that kept him going. It was up to Naruto to melt the Sorcerer's heart and save the village. With that in mind, he opened his eyes fully and sat up. Haku greeted him with a smile and Naruto did the same._

_"Good morning, Haku. Did you sleep well?" Haku nodded vigorously._

_"I couldn't have a better nights sleep if I tried. Now come, get dressed and freshen up. This castle is bigger than it looks and will probably take all day. On top of that, His Majesty wants to take you personally! You mustn't keep him waiting. Come now. I cleaned your robes from yesterday since I had a feeling you would want to wear them again." Naruto looked towards the end of the bed and sure enough, there sat his robes._

_"Thank you Haku!" Naruto got up and quickly got dressed. After the last bracelet was on, Haku lead Naruto out and down to the main hallway. There, wearing his traditional robes, except this time with more white and silver, stood the Sorcerer himself. Naruto didn't have to look in his eyes to tell that the King was going to be angry for his clothing choice. The Sorcerer nodded and turned, eager to start the tour. Naruto quickly followed behind him. _

Now, Naruto stood in a giant courtyard. The courtyard was enormous; yet full at the same time. Flower fixtures were everywhere, forest green and yet covered in snow. There were paths that lead everywhere in the courtyard and looked at if it had never once snowed on them. In the center of the courtyard stood a fountain, and it was this fountain that caught the blonde's attention. This centerpiece stood at least fifteen feet tall and was entirely made of a milky marble. The shape was that of what looked like a celestial princess with her arms spread wide. In one hand, she held very large sapphire and the other, a ruby. From the looks of it, the water was to come out from her hands and was to make it look like the two jewels were suspended in the air. However, the water had long since frozen over, and the two jewels were forever trapped in a frozen tomb.

"This fountain was in my family for generations. Of course, due to the cold, it never flowed. " The Kind stood staring at the blond from behind. Naruto made his way closer to the fixture.

"It's so beautiful. Maybe it will run one day." He turned around and gave the King a wide smile. It was obvious that the boy took great liking in the fountain. Maybe, just maybe, the King would make it run. The Sorcerer walked toward the fountain next to Naruto and took a seat on the edge. He looked into the base of the fountain where the water should have been. All that was there was a sheet of frozen snow. He couldn't even see his reflection. Not that he truly wanted to, there was enough time for that later. Now was the Peasant's time. Ebony eyes lifted from the boy's neck, to his chin, then to his lips. Awkward. His lips weren't pink like the day he had first arrived. Nevertheless, it meant nothing at the moment.

"My child," said the King, "there are many things for me to show you, this isn't the even highlight." Naruto looked at Cerulean with shining eyes.

"Of course, but its just so peaceful here. How often do you come out here to sit and look at the sky?" Noir eyes went down and looked away.

"There is no reason to look at the sky, it never changes for I have created it that way. Change can lead to dangerous ideas, which could bring the end of everything we know. If anyone should know that, it would be me." The Sorcerer's gaze landed on the hidden ruby. Naruto followed his gaze.

"Change doesn't always have to turn for the worse. I beg of you, My Sire. Give the sun a chance." Naruto took hold of the Sorcerer's hands and put them to his chest. His hands were so cold, and he prayed that he would be the one to one day warm them. Naruto's spirit faltered whenever he thought of the Ice Wizard. What Haku told him yesterday only fueled his depressive state. Not being taught about love? What kind of life is there without someone who cares about you? Blue eyes met ebony as Naruto released his hold. Blue tinted hands fell next to their royal owner.

"I do as I choose." Said the King as he stood to make his way back into the palace. Naruto frowned slightly at the King's sour tone, but he understood. He got up and rushed after his sire.

The King led him back into the main hall, it was then Haku showed up with an urgent message.

"My King, it is an urgent message from the Land of Ice. It needs your attention immediately." Haku handed Cerulean a note and he tore the ribbon. Glancing at the note he turned to Naruto.

"I'm afraid we will have to cut our tour short. Something has been brought to my attention. Perhaps later I shall finish the grand tour." Naruto nodded.

"That would be wonderful." Said Naruto as the Snow King whipped around and left the boy by his lonesome. He looked around. The Spiral staircase was very inviting, but the boy had no interest in going to his chambers. However, there was one thing that caught his attention. It was that almost invisible door right next to the staircase. Oh he knew it was forbidden, but he couldn't help it. Taking quick glances to make sure no one saw him, he hustled to the door and gave a slight push. It was open. Taking one more glance, he quickly walked in and shut the door behind him.

The stairs were never ending, as well as they were dangerous. Icy as they were, he had to watch his step so he wouldn't tumble down. The further he got down, the more he shivered, seeing his breath more clearly with every step. Once he finally reached the bottom, he took a look around. It was more like a cave if anything. The walls were made of solid ice and in the center of the room, there lay stand with a crystal ball attached. With his curiosity rising, Naruto walked to the stand, hand outstretched. One touch of the crystal ball and the ice seemed to illuminate. Naruto shut his eyes for a brief moment until they adjusted. Once he opened them fully, he then realized why this was a forbidden area.

It was a cave with ice, but it was inside the ice that gave Naruto the chills. Deep inside the frozen wall was a silhouette of a man. Curiosity got the best of him as Naruto walked closer to the ice. The facial features became clearer. Red eyes, raven hair, pale skin that could rival Cerulean's. It couldn't be… Could it?

"Are you Lord Cerulean's older brother?" A small, yet timid hand found its way to the ice wall and traced the outline of the man's face. A crack was heard. Naruto took a step back. Another crack was heard. Naruto looked around franticly as the ice wall in front of him started to chip and break apart. He needed to get out of here, but curiosity's hold was still firm. He knew once the ice cracked the man inside would be released. Sure enough, a chunk of the frozen glacier broke off and the man inside came out, tumbling to the ground. Naruto rushed to the mans side and checked his pulse. He was alive, but his heartbeat was very faint. Naruto put his arms around the raven-haired man's body as crimson eyes fluttered softly.

"You are Cerulean's older brother, are you not?" The Older brother nodded slightly and his eyes grew heavy.

"Listen to me, you made the ice melt around me which means you have the power to bring light upon this dark earth. You are the one who can save my brother. His heart was shut out from the day by our family's beliefs and when I tried to save him, he lost his mind and had me imprisoned inside this frozen tomb. My time if almost out, but before I go, there is one more thing I must tell you." Naruto leaned in closer since Itachi's voice was becoming more faint.

"Believe what you wish. The snow is as deadly as it is pure." With that said, Itachi took his last breath and fell limp in Naruto's arms. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he felt t he life escape from Itachi's body. Was this really the one who had slaughtered Cerulean's family? From the looks of it, all he wanted to do was to save his brother from the person he is today. A single tear ran down Naruto's cheek and onto Itachi's half closed eye. He leaned forward and kissed Itachi on the forehead.

"Do not fret. I will save your brother from the depths of the darkness." With that, he laid the now deceased Itachi onto the ground and started to make his way up the stairs. However, there was one thing on Naruto's mind that he couldn't shake off. What was it that Itachi meant when he said the snow was as deadly as it is pure? There must have been something that Naruto missed. Oh well, he would have time to think about that later, his breath was coming short and he needed his energy to get to the top. Once his goal was achieved, he shut the door behind him and walked to the middle of the main hall. As soon as he stopped walking, Cerulean showed up and nodded his head.

"So it seems as though you do want to continue the tour. Excellent. Come now, it is time I show you the upper levels." Cerulean made his way up the spiral staircase, Naruto following behind him. It was at that moment when Itachi's words came back to him. The snow is as dangerous as it is pure. Could it mean that Cerulean has a darker side to him than Naruto had thought? He knew that Cerulean wasn't the kindest of person, but it couldn't be that bad. Naruto shook his head and took a glance back at Cerulean.

"I would like to apologize for earlier if I offended you by the fountain. It wasn't supposed to mean harm." The Sorcerer looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Some things are just better left unsaid, my child. The matters in which I believe are one of those things. I just hope you learn to understand that." There was bitterness in the Sorcerer's voice and it forced Naruto to look straightforward.

"I was just hoping that maybe you would open up somewhat, like how Haku and Zabuza are. They share everything and I was hoping that we could have that kind of bond." This caught the Sorcerer's attention.

"A bond you say? How so? How strong do you think this bond is, my child?" Naruto's eyes went wide. He wasn't supposed to tell Cerulean about that. Well, who knows? Maybe nothing will happen and Cerulean come would understand. The King had been talking more than he first started, so maybe he had changed for the better.

"I'm not sure, no one had said anything beyond that. But enough about them. What about this hallway, I don't believe I have ever seen it before." The raven-haired man looked ahead and began to explain what this corridor was used for. Naruto was half listening. Itachi's words littered his mind.

That Night

A scream was heard throughout the palace. Naruto woke with a start and looked around franticly. Where did the scream come from? It sounded like it came from right outside the door!

Putting on his robes, he got up and walked to the doorway. Naruto turned the handle and pulled the door open, taking a timid step outside the safety of his chamber. His foot landed on the hallway floor but suddenly, he retreated. The floor was wet. Looking down, he saw the reason, and he almost passed out.

The substance that covered the floor was blood. It didn't just stain the carpet, it stains the walls and the portraits. Very slowly, he made his way around the blood and stood in the middle of the hallway. In front of the King's Chamber was a man. He looked as if he were holding something, crying his eyes out and cursing at the King. There, in all his glory, stood Cerulean, face emotionless as ever.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KANIVING BASTARD YOU KILLED HIM!" The voice was one that Naruto had never heard before. Cerulean just looked at the scene before him.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated within these walls. If he only understood such terms, then he would still be with us." Naruto slowly made his way closer until he could get a better look at whom the man was holding. Crystal tears started to flow down his cheeks as he saw his beloved friend, Haku, severely butchered, laying the arms of which Naruto suspected of being Zabuza. Footsteps where heard as two guards came and lifted Zabuza from the still bleeding form of Haku.

"NO! GET OFF ME! HAKU! PLEASE! COME BACK! Please, come back to me." The servant broke down as the guards dragged him away. Cerulean just looked at the lifeless body of Haku and sighed, looking over to Naruto, who was still crying for his now long lost friend.

"Do not think that this was your fault, my child. They knew the rules and they decided to break them. You did the right thing in telling me." Cerulean walked over Haku's corpse and made his way to Naruto, draping an arm around him. Even with all the comfort in the world, Naruto couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"It was my fault. I was weak and I couldn't save him. Maybe if I didn't even meet him, he would still be with us."

"It matters not if you met him or not, I would have found out eventually. I know everything that happens in this castle, just like how I know that you went to the forbidden dungeons. Tell me child, what did my brother say to you that was so important that he gave up his last breath?" Naruto stood wide eyed and took a few steps back.

"You can run all you want, I will always know where you are." With that said, Naruto ran back into his chambers and locked the door, afraid to do anything else. Cerulean on the other hand made his way back into his room. Looking into the mirror, he saw his necklace glow. Zabuza's broken heart gave him power, but that was a short while ago. Where was this coming from?

"Naruto." He said as he punched the mirror for the second time. However, a crack was heard and Cerulean looked up.

"The ice is melting. Why is it that I feel badly toward the boy and his loss?" He looked into his ebony eyes and turned for his bed.

Tomorrow would be the third day…

**BPM: AWWW!!!! That was so sad.**

**Haku: You killed me!!!**

**BPM: It was for the fanfic, Haku. It was for the fanfic.**

**Haku: What happened to Zabuza?**

**BPM: …….. Well! I'm working on chapter five now, I hope it will be up sometime tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next.**

**Sasuke: Reviews would be nice. Before BPM has a heart attack… **


	5. The Third Day Part 1 The First Waltz

**BPM: Forgive me, this chapter is going to be a short one. Longer than the prologue, but the shortest chapter yet. Homework was murder and thought this would make a kick but cliffhanger. I originally wanted this story to be like… five chapters, but I think I can drag it out more for you guys!**

**Sasuke: Oh boy… Drag out an already crappy fanfic. Good going.**

**BPM: Hey! It's not crappy! I got reviews! Speaking of which!! I want to give shout outs!!**

**First up is Zarokin. Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, weird name I know, but you will see why I named it that.**

**Next is Muffin 234. Thanks for the complement! I do my best in writing fanfics. I stop and think. "If I were to randomly look up a yaoi fanfic and see this, would I read this?" When I ask myself that, I usually trash everything and start fresh xD Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Next is XxYaoiLoverForeverxX. I want your name!! Anyway, thanks for the review. Also! I give you kudos because you were the only one to answer my question on the love triangle issue! I will be sending you a cookie shortly. It will take about 6-8 weeks to arrive.**

**And then there was hidden in plain view. Thanks for the review! I'm happy you are in love with the story! I love it when my readers are happy. It makes me happy too!**

**And last but not least, RicksZcurser. Thanks for the review, I'm totally glad you like it!**

**Sasuke: Are we finished now?**

**BPM: Yes, Sasuke you winy brat. I'm done. Well anyway, here is chapter five. I'm working on six as we speak, but it might be on the lat side due to school issues. I hope you enjoy!**

**Sasuke: Don't forget, she doesn't own anything…. **

"_I-it's so cold…"_

"_The air i-is empty of… of emotion."_

"_Help me… before my love is forever locked in your tomb of ice." _

**The Third Day Part 1**

**The First Waltz**

It had been the worse night that Naruto had ever endured. With each passing blink, all he could see was the butchered body of his only friend in the palace of frozen dreams. His heart was heavy, his tears were frozen, and his breath was coming short. The blond lay on his bed staring into the frosted window that looked out upon the village. Soft snowflakes floated their way down to the windowsill and nested until a new pile was formed and had blocked some of the blonde's view. Long, lush lashes enveloped sapphire eyes and once again risen as a lone tear fell onto his cheek, and descended to his pillow.

Naruto pulled himself up off of the bed and sat up. It was another day inside the palace and his time was running short. The King's heart needed to be melted, for the sake of all who were in love in this ice prison. One couple had suffered and that was all Naruto could take. He placed pity on the poor king who was so heartless as to murder an innocent lover. Making his way to the closet, he walked the long walkway until he reached a particular set of robes. He remembered when the Sorcerer told him to choose his colors wisely. For today, the peasant picked out baby blue robes with a hint of silver. A shining white Bengal Tiger had made its appearance on the back. Taking said robes off the hanger, he made his way into the main part of the bedroom, dressed and walked out the door. He didn't bother with the accessories, the cold made the medal leave scars around his wrists and neck.

The spiral staircase stood as always, Naruto placed his hand on the white banister and traced it all the way down. He walked into the main hall and it wasn't before long until he heard it. A noise. A beautiful sound emitted from the Throne Room and Naruto slowly made his way to it. The closer he got, the more distinct the sound became. It sounded as though it came from an old fashioned record player. More precisely, the sound was a violin. The tune was one Naruto had heard of once when he was a small child. The name was never mentioned in his home due to the contents, but he knew well.

_The Devil's Trill_

Naruto opened the double doors and slowly made his way inside. Taking a quick glance, he saw the almighty King sitting on his throne looking as though he was in deep thought. His ebony eyes were closed, his hand was put elegantly below his chin as he laid back, just listening to the violent notes played by the shrilling instrument. Making close to no sound, Naruto walked further into the room and made his way up the stairs that lead to the contemplating King. Two more steps and he reached the top, standing almost nose-to-nose until a seeking arm found its way around the thin waist of the blond peasant boy. Caught off guard, Naruto fell into the awaiting lap of the Sorcerer and was lapped up into a possessive hold. Being too afraid to move, the Sorcerer spoke his piece.

"It was said that this song was written by the devil himself to prove his power. Beautiful, is it not?" A blue tinted hand found it's way to the thigh of the young boy as a blush surfaced.

"Y-yes. It is a beautiful piece. Of course, I never listened to the entire sonata, such things were banned in my home." The Sorcerer growled as long nails scraped the pale skin on the boy.

"To be deprived of such beauty should be a crime. The notes fill the mind with such images that one could see the fierceness of the composer as each sound comes. Come now, you must see it." Naruto felt a cold sweat as the Sorcerer's hand traced the boy's leg up to the closing of the robes the boy wore.

"Yes. I can hear perfectly. However, the flow is so difficult to dance to." The King removed his hand and sighed softly. Naruto became curious.

"What is the matter, Cerulean? Do you not dance?" Cerulean opened his eyes and gazed at the boy.

"I have danced, but it was long ago since my last. It takes two to execute a waltz correctly, my child." Naruto gave a soft smile and stood up in front of the King, offering his hand.

"Than I shall be your partner." The King stared at the hand that was placed in front of him. A boy, asking him to dance? This has never once happened, but something overpowered the king, making him grasp the boy's hand and follow the blond to the bottom of the stairs, onto the floor were both of their bodies met together. A new song played and Naruto took the lead. The King had one hand on Naruto's hip and the other in Naruto's palm. Naruto's other hand was on the Sorcerer's shoulder. The music flowed and they took their steps.

_1…2…3_

_1…2…3_

_1…2…3_

It had been so long since the last time the King had a partner that he almost forgot how to waltz, but he regained his knowledge and took the lead from Naruto. It was then the music hit it's crescendo and the King twirled the boy around the room in their quickened pace. Their eyes never left each other's, hands, forever locked, and both lost in the music's hypnotizing notes. The song came to an end and both took a bow towards one another. The blonde's face was flushed and held a wide smile. The King, cheeks somewhat pink due to the dancing, held a small smile. This was a first for the boy, as he had never seen such emotion on the Sorcerer. This smile was however, short-lived as a thunderous crash was heard throughout the castle-giving signal to an attack.

**BPM: Huh? Huh? Cliffhanger! I hate them, but I love writing them!**

**Sasuke: This chapter sucked. It was short as hell!**

**BPM: Shut up Sasuke, you suck more than this chapter does.**

**Sasuke: Do not!**

**BPM: I'm asking Orochimaru. **

**Sasuke: …**

**BPM: Damn straight. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even with its shortness.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, and don't forget about the reviews! Flame her for the shortness of this crappy chapter!!**

**BPM: Okay, Sasuke, sucker of snakes!**

**Sasuke: … Whatever.**


	6. The Third Day Part 2 What Happens

**BPM: BWAHAHAHA!!! I have finally found time to work on my computer! I'm telling you people, I had this entire chapter written out in my notebook for a few weeks now! Damn A.P. Economy!**

**Sasuke: Well it's about damn time! I have been itching for this fight for a while now.**

**BPM: Well, you might not like the ending. I'm most likely going to get flamed… **

**Sasuke: Why?**

**BPM: You'll see. Well, here's chapter 6! Read and enjoy!**

**The Third Day Part 2**

**What Will Happen When the Ice Melts?**

As the crashes grew louder, Naruto's hold on Cerulean's robes grew tighter. Puffs of warm breath came from the blonde's mouth and crystal eyes stayed shut as another crash was heard. The ruler's gaze stayed on the boy who was seeking comfort through the ice-covered cloth. This feeling... what was it? Pale eyelids brushed over black diamond eyes and rested as Cerulean stood still, taking in every feeling, every scent, everything the moment had to offer. Small trembles were felt through his frozen cloth, which sent shivers down Cerulean's spine. A hint of Freesia radiated off the blonde's head and Cerulean was lucky enough to detect such a glorious scent. It was no surprise to the king that the boy that represented innocence and beauty would have such a scent. His majesty caught himself tightening his grip on the small boy in front of him, as a sign of possession.

'What do you do to me, Little One?'

As if on queue, one of the servants rushed into the throne room. Giant double doors slammed shut behind him as he scurried forward to his king.

"Your Highness, the village has sent another warrior on their behalf. He is like no other I have seen, Sire. He has the power of the sun on his side; his aura shines brilliantly with it. He has requested a battle. One on one with you."

"It matters not. I have defeated many if not al of my challengers, Let him come, it is my responsibility to protect what is mine." Naruto's eyes opened to reveal sparkling blue orbs. Crystalline tears fell down tanned cheeks and the look he gave off amazed the king. The boy looked radiant, nearly, if not more radiant than the king himself.

"Sire, I must interrupt. This warriors motives are different that those of the previous warriors. He does not come for the freedom of the village. He comes for the freedom of the boy."

Cerulean's grasp tightened around the sun child as his blood boiled. Naruto cringed in pain. He looked up at the king with fear in his eyes. Never had the king once grabbed hold of him this tightly. The boy thought that the times of pain where over, the marks were enough proof of his ownership. However, looking at the king for a second longer, he realized that Cerulean's thought's were elsewhere. There was also something else etched into those ebony eyes. To Naruto, it looked as though the king was in slight panic.

'The boy?' the king thought. It couldn't be. It had been decided days ago that the boy was his. Was it that the town had lost faith in the boy and presumed him dead? Even so, the king would not allow the town to take back the treasure that had so gracefully fallen into his arms. The boy was alive, that was all t he village needed to know, however, if the warrior still insisted to take the blonde, then a fight will ensue. It mattered not to Cerulean, he refused to give up his ray of sunshine in his cold and dreary realm.

"Let him come and tell his story. Nevertheless, tell him that that if his intensions are to take the boy away from me for himself, then a fight he will gain. That is his only warning."

The servant nodded his head in understanding. With a quickened pace, he ran to the giant double doors and with much difficulty, opened them to deliver his message. Cerulean's gaze never left the entrance.

"Are they coming to take me back to my village?" With these words, the trance was broken and he moved his gaze. Blue eyes held sorrow and it was too much for the king to bear.

"I refuse to let them take you. Your place is here with me, aiding me in my rule of this land." Cerulean pushed the peasant back lightly keeping hold of Naruto's shoulders as if he would run away.

"You do things to me Naruto. Things I never knew I was capable of doing. Me holding you, it brings me warmth I believed was impossible for me to feel again. I feel things that I never thought were possible to feel for another person. You have done this to me in a few short days. How is it that you can do what others could not accomplish?"

Naruto looked right into the noir eyes of Cerulean. The sadness was gone; all that remained was slight confusion. His thoughts moved to what Itachi had said.

'_Believe what you wish. The snow is as deadly as it is pure.'_

Could this just be an attempt to lour the poor blonde into an eternity of snow and ice? Naruto doubted it. Yes, he knew of all the horrible things his highness has done in the past, but it didn't matter to the peasant at the moment. All that mattered to him was spending the rest of his life with the snow-white king. Gathering his courage, the younger of the two spoke.

"I can do this because from the bottom of my heart I know it's you I want to spend the rest of my days with. I beg of you, my king, hold my close. Promise me an eternity with you."

Naruto tilted his head back and completed the gap between the two. Cerulean sensed it, the boy was intimidated due to lack of experience, but the taste that was Naruto and the warmth that was given over-ruled all common sense. To forget the kingdom, to forget the on-coming threat and to forget the coldness of the boys lips was what the raven-haired boy thought. The feeling of love is what he craved all this time, and he was glad that he now gained what he always wanted. The pulled apart and Cerulean stared at Naruto for a little longer. It was bizarre, the boy was fine a few moments ago, but now, the blond was paler, and his lips turned a darker shade of violet. Where was the pink that the boy had come with?

Cerulean didn't have time to think more on the subject as the two double doors burst open, revealing a tall figure bearing a golden sword and a fire in his eyes that could rival that of a volcano. Cerulean's eyes glazed over and his ice-covered fingertips grew sharper. His Majesty kept eye contact with the intruder as fire came closer.

Naruto looked at the man that had came through the door. His robes were a golden tan color held closed by a black sash that reached the floor and trailed behind him. Upon his neck was a leather collar with a ruby attached. That ruby was as dark and as red as the warrior's hair. However, it wasn't his man's hair that had caught Naruto's attention. It was his eyes. Bright teal eyes carefully outlined in heavy black stared at the boy in Cerulean's arms. Those eyes held anger, so much that it frightened Naruto into turning back around and nuzzling into his Sire's robes. It was awkward silence until Cerulean demanded an explanation.

"You have come into my home with a purpose I presume. Prey tell, why is it you have come here and what is it you want?" The intruder's eyes narrowed.

"You know the exact reason why I am here. I am here to take the boy away from you and bring an end to this frozen empire of yours."

"And who, may I ask, is so bold as to come into my palace and take what is mine?"

"I am Gaara of the Sand. I come here from a village far south bearing the power of the sun. I have heard a story of a land that was trapped in ice, ruled by a man of a cold heart. I was also told that the ruler had held a young boy of magnificent power captive. So I came and I found that the stories were true. You are the king of a frozen heart, and that boy in your arms has no reason to be with you." Cerulean smirked at the challenger.

"I may be the king of a frozen heart, and he may be the boy that can melt my frozen earth, but there is no chance that you will ever pry this boy away from my arms. So if your true intentions were to take Naruto away from me, then I say we have a battle." The crimson haired male nodded.

"I suppose we do. I declare a spell battle. Fire and Brimstone versus Snow and Ice."

"Agreed." Cerulean stuck his right arm away from his side and extended his fingers as an ice crystal formed in his grasp. He took this weapon and aimed it straight at the Sand Villager. In turn, Gaara took his sword and pointed it at Cerulean. With his other arm, the king pulled Naruto back behind him and the battle began.

"This is my territory and I refuse to let go of what I care for most!" With a flick if the Ice, Gaara was surrounded by shards of ice and frozen snow, some cutting into his robes and his hands. He narrowed his eyes further and gripped his sword tighter.

"He has no business being with the likes of you. He belongs with the children of the sun where he will truly be loved. Not in this barren world of nothingness." He swung his sword and the shards started to turn to water. With much force, Gaara took his sword and pierced the ground, making the floor chip and crack. With difficulty, he pulled on it, dragging it across the floor making a large gash in the icy ground around himself.

"This is where it ends, Cerulean!" Gaara traced the handle of the golden sword where an engraving had been engraved. Naruto peeked out from behind Cerulean as to get a better look on what was about to happen. The Sand villager's fingers traced the engraving and the floor started to shake. Suddenly, from the cracks and the gash made in the ground, lava erupted. It overflowed and started to form into a wave. It surrounded Gaara as he made a vicious smirk.

"Here it is, King of barren snow, this is your final test! Are you as cold as you say you are? If it is true, then hand over the boy, and I will spare your life." The intensity of the flames made parts of the castle crack. The walls started to break and shatter as Cerulean stood there with his own smirk.

"I have my reasons for keeping the boy. If you think your curtain of lava can intimidate me, then you better be prepared for what I have." The Snow king raised his hands and with them, the water from the melted snow accumulated and surrounding the king and the boy.

"Give me your worst!" He shouted as he and the sand warrior both threw their arms out and the two waves clashed together. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the spectacular event that was taking place in front of him. For the longest it seemed as though the two would be at a standstill, however, Cerulean had one more trick up his sleeve. He once again extended his arm with the icicle in it and within seconds it had transformed into a scepter with a glowing diamond in the center of a crescent moon. He pulled it toward himself and waved it over the curtain of water. Within an instant, it had started to turn to ice, freezing the wall of lava that Gaara had created. With moments desperation, Gaara tried to strengthen the wall, however, it had proved useless as the wall of lava started to turn to rock, and then into a mound of ice that had imprisoned the warrior for the rest of eternity.

The palace turned quiet as Cerulean put down his scepter and summoned Naruto out from behind him. Naruto kept his sight on the mound of frozen rock. Taking one step closer to Cerulean, he turned.

"So is it over? Does this mean we are free to be together?" Cerulean smiled for the first time in years and nodded.

"Yes little one. This means that we are free to love each other as we should have long ago." Naruto's face perked up upon hearing the news and threw his arms around Cerulean, bringing them together for a passionate kiss that Cerulean would never soon forget. They departed and Naruto took a step backward.

"I'm so happy, my love." Declared the younger of the two as he started to giggle. Putting his sleeve up to his nose and blushing ever so slightly made the ruler want to save the moment forever. For the rest of eternity to be like this is what Cerulean dreamed of. Just himself and Naruto in each other's arms. However, Cerulean was pulled out of his daydream when he heard a coughing sound. Opening his eyes, he saw his little one having a coughing fit. He narrowed his eyebrows and took a few step closer to his new found love.

Naruto still had his sleeve covering his mouth as his coughing became more violent. Cerulean ran to the boy as the blond started to fall.

"Naruto!" He shouted as he caught the violently shivering child. Then the king heard it, his breath was shallow and quick. Something was wrong, but what was it?

"Naruto! Answer me! What's happening? Speak to me!"

"C-cer-r-r-uleannnn. I-it's s-s-s-o c-cold." Naruto started to shake more as he king grabbed hold of his hand.

"Shhhh… You're fine. Come now, stand up and we will get you to bed." Cerulean started to get up, however the boy didn't follow. Instead, the boy stopped shaking and just laid there, starting at the ceiling. Cerulean knelt back down and wrapped his hand around Naruto's.

"Naruto, grab hold of my hand." A small hand stayed immobile as panic started to take over Cerulean.

"TAKE HOLD OF MY HAND!" Cerulean glanced down at Naruto's hand, which to his horror, turned a darker shade of blue and had turned a bit puffy. Suddenly, Naruto started to burrow himself into his robes as though for a last hope of warmth. Cerulean kept hold of his hand and his eyes started to water. He turned around sharply and yelled out.

"GET THE HEALER! Naruto, what are you doing. Stop this foolishness! Please, say something to me!"

"I…luh…yuu…Cerrrru…."Said the small boy as his eyes became empty and his breathing became nonexistent. Cerulean stayed there, kneeling next to the frozen body of the one he loved. Lifeless blue eyes started back into the kings frozen black ones. Cerulean's hand never left Naruto's now blue one. The pendant around Cerulean's neck glowed brilliantly as he stood, slowly dropping Naruto's hand until it landed next to the frozen lifeless body. Cerulean stood up straight, taking one last glance at his lover, until he turned around and walked out of the room.

"My name," he said in complete monotone before he left, "is Sasuke."

It mattered not if the healer came, it mattered not if Gaara had been left alive, Cerulean should have seen this coming. He was the king of a frozen heart, and he had gotten his wish. His lover was now frozen in time. The giant double doors to the throne room closed and darkness was spread throughout the room.

"_It's so cold. I was surrounded by snow my entire life. _

_Why is it now I feel how cold the snow actually is?"_

**BPM: …..**

**Sasuke: …… You must be kidding me… **

**BPM: Nope. But just to warn you, it's not the ending. There is at east one more chapter left. So please, comment, flame, whatever. Writing this chapter I think made me die a little inside. **

**Sasuke: **_:Bows: _**In memory of Naruto…**


	7. It Matters Not

**BPM: Well, we went through a long ride, now it's time to end it. **

**Sasuke: So the Road Trip is over? Damn. Well, I had fun while it lasted.**

**BPM: Yeah. You know, I found the best song to write this chapter to, but I dislike fanfics… So I just listened to it while I wrote it. **

**Sasuke: So that means that this is a depressing chapter too?**

**BPM: Pretty much. But in a good way. Anyway, I just wanted to address those who sent in reviews regarding the last chapter. I'm sorry! Naruto had to die. I don't mean it all evil like, but to make this fanfic end how I wanted it, it needed to be done. So once again, I'm sorry. **

**Sasuke: You better be. Anyway, BPM doesn't own Naruto or anything like that. **

**BPM: Right. Well, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of "The Last Waltz"**

**It Matters Not, The World Keeps Turning**

**The Final Chapter**

"_He Should Know By Now That Death Happens All The Time, _

_The World Does Not Stop Turning. "_

The sheets were damp. The curtains were damp. Cerulean's cheeks were damp as well as he lay there on his four-poster bed staring into his enormous mirror. The cracks were more visible as they grew larger in size. His reflection was barely visible due to the web like shards. He remembered…

_Cerulean reached his bedroom chamber and shut the door behind him. Leaning up against the side of the mirror, he gently put his blue tinted hand on his sapphire pendant. Suddenly, it glowed brilliantly enough to illuminate the entire room. A sharp pain pierced through Ceruleans chest as he took a sharp intake of breath and clutched his robes. _

_The pain was incredible, almost too much for the ice king to handle. He fell to his knees clutching his heart, heaving, and trying to take in enough air for this pain to disappear from his heart._

_'What is this pain? Could it be… my heart is breaking?' Looking down toward the ground, he was a small moist drop on the carpet. But how did it get there? He traced is hand up to his eye, and slowly brought it down, tracing his own cheek, like he once did to Naruto. Bringing his hand down, he stared in amazement as he discovered that he was crying. _

_Slowly making his way off the ground, he made it to his bed and collapsed. As soon as his head made contact with his pillow, a knock came from the door. In a small muffled voice, he answered to it._

_"Enter." As soon as the last syllable left his mouth, the door to his chambers slowly opened as the one who knocked entered, holding a clipboard, and wearing a grim expression on his face._

_"Why is it you have come? I have suffered enough and the need for company has disappeared along with my understanding of this world." The on that held the clipboard stuttered slightly and took a timid step forward._

_"I-I'm sorry, your majesty, however, the results from the autopsy have come in." The king looked up into his servant's eyes. In a flash he rose and with giant strides made his way to the timid looking servant._

_"Tell me! Why is it that the one I love was taken away from me?!" The sudden movements made the servant almost drop his clipboard. Regaining his composure, he flipped through his papers until he was satisfied on where it landed. Clearing his throat the servant looked at his king straight in the eyes._

_"I wouldn't be surprised, Sire, if you knew nothing of this type of death. It is known as Hypothermia. __Hypothermia is a condition in which an organism's temperature drops below that required for normal bodily functions.__ It can usually be summed up into three stages. As we examined the body, we have realized that he had gone through all three stages." Cerulean never took his eyes off of the servant. His mind was spinning. _

_'It couldn't have happened. He was fine the entire time, why so sudden? He showed no signs of being ill, and he was always smiling. He never once complained about the cold, even when we…'_

_"Kissed…" Cerulean put his hand to his lips. Could it have been that their last seal of love was what killed the sunshine that had once graced the ice king's life? Please God, if there was one. Please have it not be himself that had caused his innocent to fall in the throne room. Cerulean didn't think his breaking heart could handle it. _

_"I apologize for your loss, your highness."_

_"Leave!" The servant looked up at the sudden outburst and fled from the room. The ebony haired male made his way to the giant, now breaking, mirror and rested his head against it. It was his kiss that had killed his love. Then it was true with what Gaara had said._

_"A child of the sun had no business being with a child of the moon. And it was because of my stubbornness that had lead to his demise. I deserve to be punished, not he." With a growl of frustration he ejected his fist into the already beaten mirror. Once his fist connected with the mirror, it shattered into thousands of pieces. The cracks reached all the way to the frame as shards of glass and ice fell to the floor, surrounding Cerulean as he stood there, releasing his tears as he begged for forgiveness from the boy who's life he took. _

That was three hours ago. Since then, the king had lain there as his castle began to disappear as the warm summer sun came out from the once everlasting clouds. Cerulean's spell was broken and the village began to warm up, melting the snow and turning the once cold and bitter days into what the townspeople remembered them. The nice, dry days that Naruto use to dream about when he and the king sat down together near the fountain. The boy smiled so brilliantly whenever he thought of a time when there was no snow and when Cerulean's heart wouldn't be as cold as ice. To the king, the idea seemed very far-fetched, but as he lay there, reminiscing, he came to the conclusion that the dream Naruto once had actually became Cerulean's dream. However, the dream was gone, as well as Ceruleans will to rule.

For the sun to shine and there to be no snow. That was the wish that Cerulean granted to his once blazing ball of sunshine.

"I leave this empire as you would have wanted it, Naruto. I did it all for you."

_'Thank you.' _Cerulean's eyes opened slightly, revealing the image of his past lover, adorning his brilliant smile. The transparent image of the boy smiled down at the king with tears in his eyes to show his admiration. The king gathered his energy and moved his hand upward toward the boy as though to touch his scared cheek. Those marks, they suit him well.

"My love, I'm doing this for you. I never meant for this to happen, I only wanted for us to be together always." Cerulean's eyes grew heavy and his breath labored, but he fought to stay with his lover until all that was said was said. Naruto smiled and blushed.

_"And I thank you, my love. I understand and that is why I have come back. I came back for you." _The spirit of the boy moved in closer to the king.

_"Come with me, my king. That way, we will be together, always." _Cerulean smiled and completed the kiss that would save him from this world and bring him to his love. He held onto that kiss until his strength ran out, and his breath grew short. The pendant around is neck lightened until it started to crack. Within seconds the pendant was destroyed and all that remained of it were small sapphire pieces that now littered Cerulean's robes. With his remaining breath, he looked at the fading silhouette of his sunshine.

"I will see you again…" said the king as his eyes grew heavy and his head fell to the side showing the noir eyes, lifeless, yet full of love. Naruto stared at the man that had given up everything and started to fade. Before his disappeared for the last time, he said,

_"I will be waiting for you, Sasuke." _ The room went silent as a steady breeze filled the room. It was warm, if anyone were there to feel it.

**The Next Day**

The villagers rejoiced as the last snowflake melted away as and trees started to grow their leaves. The flowers poked their way through the revealed dirt and the birds came back bearing their beautiful colors and sounds that the villagers longed to hear.

Naruto's parents came out from their house. They looked around, staring at the families that had come out of their houses, singing and dancing. However, the Uzumaki family had a heavy burden on their shoulders. They knew that their son would not be coming back. Nevertheless, his mother smiled. She was proud of her boy. He had done the impossible and had melted the Ice King's heart, causing the curse to be broken. She looked in the direction of the castle.

"Are you wondering where he is?" She turned and faced her husband. There was a hint of hope in her eyes that her baby was still alive.

"Come. We will go to the castle and see if our son can come home. Also, we will see what has happened to the cursed Ice King." Upon this statement, other villagers turned their heads and nodded in agreement. Getting their equipment, they started to make their way to the disappearing castle.

The palace was empty. The servants had fled and the doors were left wide open. The townspeople slowly made their way in.

"We will split into groups. Half will take the West Wing, the other half will take the East Wing." They all nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways. The group that took the West Wing included Naruto's mother and father. They all ventured up the stairs until they found a long hallway. They all split up to cover more ground as they started opening doors that revealed elegant rooms that were not soaked in melting ice water. One of the villagers opened one door that once was were the peasant boy slept. However, it was unaware to them. They looked around and shut the door behind them as they made their way out.

Others looked around the hallway and with further inspection; they had found bloodstains that were never fully taken out when Haku was murdered. Once they were pointed out, Sir. Uzumaki became nervous.

Mrs. Uzumaki had ventured by herself and decided to go down the hallway to the last door. She put her hand on the handle and hesitated, She felt something. Slowly opening the door, she went inside and froze.

Her husband looked around nervously when he couldn't find his wife. Looking down the hallway, he found the last door and ran to it. Inside was his wife. He sighed in relief and went to her.

"You frightened me. I thought I lost you." She didn't answer, she just kept staring straight. Raising his eyebrow, he followed her gaze. His eyes widened. Behind the Uzumaki couple, the other part of the group and finally caught up. They made their way into the room and started looking around, until the found what the Uzumaki's were staring at.

In the center of the room was a four-poster bed. There, lying on top of it wearing his elegant sapphire robes was Cerulean. His ebony hair lay across his face and his eyes were closed. If they didn't know any better, they would have said he was sleeping. Next to him was what made the townspeople stare. Next to the deceased king, lay a small boy with bright blonde hair. His arms were wrapped around his king. To the villagers, it looked as if the two were stuck in a moment of affection. On the bedside table lay a necklace. It was silver and was adorned will diamonds. However, there was a jewel in the middle. It was a giant sapphire. Next to the necklace, a ruby was left.

The mother turned her head and nuzzled into her husband as he put his arm around her waist. The all bowed their heads in respect toward the deceased couple that took their place on the bed before them.

It made the villagers wonder, as well as those who use to serve the King. How exactly did the young boy's body make its way to where Cerulean had passed? What exactly happened in the three days that the Uzumaki boy was up in the castle of the dreaded Ice King? None of the townspeople knew, but all they did know, was that they both died, knowing that they had finally found the love of their life. That they were now together, dancing their last waltz.

_**Owari**_

**BPM: T.T **

**Sasuke: I don't know whether to hit you or kill you for that ending line. I HATE THAT!!**

**BPM: What?! **

**Sasuke: Using the title as the ending sentence of a story. It's like to kill a Mountain Bird!**

**BPM: Mocking Bird dumbass. Anyway, I know, but it brought a decent story to a decent close I thought. Anyway, this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and such. If you have any questions concerning the story, like something you didn't understand or all that jazz, then just contact me. If I get enough of them then I might make an explanation chapter. **

**Sasuke: They aren't stupid; they are just pissed because there wasn't any hot sex. I know I'm pissed because of it.**

**BPM:….. Well I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
